The sport of golf is an activity which enjoys widespread popularity. The skill level of its participants range from the highly skilled professional to the weekend "duffer". However, it is recognized that no matter what the skill level, there are at least two parameters which will assist any golfer in maximizing the potential for the golfer to hit the straightest shot that he is capable of, (1) clean golf club faces; and (2) proper swing and resulting contact of the club face with the golf ball.
Unlike many sports, avid golfers actively engage the game under adverse conditions. The potential for acquiring a build-up of grass and soil on the golf club face is quite significant, even under perfect conditions. There are a variety of cleaning devices and techniques which permit a golfer to resolve the first problem: (1) using a towel or other such cleaning material; (2) using the tee to remove debris from the grooves which are in the golf club face; and (3) using a brush to additionally clean the club face. It is the grooves in the club face which enable a golfer to accurately control the shot. When these grooves are filled in with debris, the control is thereby significantly diminished, leading to frustrating rounds of golf.
Much more difficult to control is the golf swing itself. Without constant professional supervision, any golfer, no matter the skill level, will experience times when the golf swing does not produce the desired results. This is manifested in an abundance of hooks or slices or combinations thereof, as the golfer attempts to make subtle changes in his swing. Without the eye of a trained professional, it is not usually possible for the golfer to determine which component of his swing is causing the undesired result.
Any golf swing has several stages which could be at less-than-optimal positions. The backswing, the peak at which maximum torque is achieved, the forward swing, the wrist snap at moment of contact, etc. At all phases of the swing, it is critical that the club head be in a specified zone with respect to the positioning of the hands. Improper positioning will lead to errant shots and frustrating rounds of golf.
Previous attempts to aid a golfer in "grooving" his swing have included those such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,585 to Koch et al. In this assembly, a hinge mechanism is described which is interposed between the grip and the club head. The hinge mechanism includes a female member having first and second yoke portions defining a cavity permitting two-way movement of a male member between the yoke portions. An adjusting screw cooperates with a biasing spring and generally spherical member to adjust the force necessary to break or articulate the hinge mechanism.